<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DPS by Mutant_Enemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607429">DPS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Enemy/pseuds/Mutant_Enemy'>Mutant_Enemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Description of Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Smut, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Enemy/pseuds/Mutant_Enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Betty could ever feel calm is when she's being tied up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DPS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>This is my first smut, I used to write on ff . net, but those stories weren't that great.<br/>Hope you enjoy this short one-shot.<br/>M.E.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">DPS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>She couldn’t breath.</p><p>She read somewhere that the pressure of a hug leads to the brain releasing hormones that causes a sense of calmness. It’s called ‘Deep Pressure Stimulation’. Like waking up with the weight of a heavy blanket, or, for example, being tied up on Cheryl’s bed.</p><p>She’s waiting patiently. Even as her heart is pounding in excitement. She tries thinking about obscure things such as DPS. Or trying to breath. Her ribs constrict against the ropes binding her. When they just started out Cheryl had used scarves made of the smoothest fabric. But in time she learned that Betty had craved the marks and scuffs rougher materials left on her skin. She wanted to feel the pressure. The rope started around her chest, framing her breasts, then, leading to her forearms ending at her hands tied up at her front. Her legs were free, though Cheryl had talked about investing in a spreader bar so her good girl wouldn’t fidget as much.  </p><p>Cheryl, apparently, decided she had waited enough. She got up from her chair, where she had fingered herself. She was wearing a black and red corset, that matched perfectly with her cherry lips, and the black stockings that were held up with garters. Her panties were long ago discarded, and her hair was loosely falling in soft curls as she sauntered towards the foot of the bed. Betty couldn’t help but to close her eyes for a second and gulp when she saw the look on the red-head’s face, one of pure longing. She climbed on the mattress, crawling on her knees to hover above Betty’s form, she tilted the blonde’s chin in a strong grip and planted a slow possessive kiss unto her neck. Betty could feel teeth scraping against her pulse point, and she thought she might hyperventilate.  As soon as it started, the contact ended. And Betty had to move her head back to watch Cheryl in all her glory. She loved being watched. To tease in her presence. A soft whimper left Betty’s throat as she watched the smudged rep lipstick and soft smile that was directed at her.</p><p>One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.</p><p>It seemed time didn’t move until the moment the redhead moved her left hand, the one that she used to hold herself up to trace the line where the rope met her skin, leaving fire in her trail. When She reached her bound hands, she gave Betty’s fingers a soft squeeze, and lowered herself to plant a lingering kiss on both of her palms. Betty’s center throbbed from the proximity, of hot breath ghosting her skin. Cheryl lifted herself up, but now she fully straddled Betty’s thigh, giving it a sudden hard cant.</p><p>“Please,” Betty whispered, though she wasn’t sure what she was pleading for. She trusted the girl above her to deliver. She always did.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted? What you dreamt of?” She was rubbing herself repeatedly, leaving a wet trail against the firm flesh below her.</p><p>“It’s…” a moan left her lungs when she noticed the head cheerleader’s gyrating had caused her boobs to leave the confines of the corset, “it’s every-- everything”.</p><p>It felt crowded and overwhelming in the most amazing sense.</p><p>Brown eyes had closed in ecstasy when the girl next door decided to push the limits. She bent forward, and reached her hands to touch her lover, her finger brushing her clit. Those same eyes opened in surprise and a wicked smile blossomed. “You little brat” she gasped, her pace quickening. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll be punished for this”.</p><p>Betty’s abs were aching by the time Cheryl was cumming, though she didn’t dare to stop and move to lay back down. Luckily, she was shoved from her shoulders lightly to the mattress the moment the girl above her came down from her high.</p><p>Glancing down at her hands, Cheryl broke character for a moment, trying to discern in the dim light if Betty was ok, that the position hadn’t cut her circulation. “Color?”</p><p>“Green, but maybe loosen it a bit.” Only after getting a court nod does Betty roll over her side for her to loosen the ties. When Betty rolls back she is finally able to inhales a deep lungful. Her girlfriend is quick to reach over and suck on her nipples. The air stutters in the blonde’s throat. Her other hand is fast to pinch Betty’s other nipple, not forgetting her promise for punishment. She’s a wet mess by the time Cheryl’s attack is relenting.</p><p>“Please, I’m so close,” Betty is not above begging. She tries, with the added freedom she just got to get some friction where she needed it the most.</p><p>“Nah-uh… ‘I want you to use me, <em>baby</em>’,” her tone half mocking and a trademark eye roll.  “’I want you to use my body’” she moves a hand to Betty’s opening, “’as if’” she places her fingers into Betty’s mouth “’it was <em>made</em>’” Betty is sucking on them as if her life depended on it, “’<em>for your pleasure</em>’.” The confident smirk is permanently attached to her features. “That’s what you told me; don’t you remember? My sweet sweet girl… That’s what you crave. You <em>need </em>me to own you, to overwhelm you, to <em>get off </em>on you”</p><p>Cheryl got up to a seating position, her center against Betty’s bound hands. Her eyes scanning her girl, appraising her, waiting for the smallest misstep. “So, I think it’s time you got to work” She moved forward, now her knees on either side of her head, lowering carefully, fingers tangling in blonde tresses.</p><p> </p><p>When the night is over, Cheryl watches her using the vibrator they bought together. If it was anybody else, Betty would’ve been ashamed about how quickly the toy brought her to climax, but she was safe in this four-poster bed. Cheryl had rubbed ointment against the worst rope burns along her wrists while the blonde was fighting off her exhaustion and nodding off to sleep.</p><p>So ‘Deep Pressure Stimulation’ can be triggered by a heavy blanket or being tied up on Cheryl’s bed, or, by Betty’s preferred option, having Cheryl wrapped around her as they went to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Fin.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>